I'll Always Be Your Sky Knight
by FoodAndWifi
Summary: Aerrow and Piper have loved each other for a long time. Everyone could tell they loved each other, except them. Finn had always tried to get Aerrow and Piper together, but it never really worked. They just say they're friends, but they're meant to be... and they don't even realize it. *Aerrow/Piper
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It has been four months since our victory against Cyclonis and the rest of Cyclonia. The Dark Ace was finally destroyed like he deserved after destroying all of our families. The Cyclonians were the reason why I was in the market begging for food as a young child. I still cry myself to sleep sometimes thinking about the shady past. But, it's over now. There was this one reason why I kept smiling: Piper. Her and Finn found me at the market when we were young. She makes me happy.

"Aerrow, are you okay?" Asked Finn curiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just in deep thought," I answered glancing at Piper, who looked somewhat worried too.

"Mind to talk about what it is?" Finn asked again.

I sighed, "Finn, you don't need to worry about it, I was just day dreaming, no biggie," I said.

"Oooooohh, about what? Piper?" Finn asked smiling.

_Yes, about Piper._

"_Finn,_" Piper snapped.

"Finn, for the last time, I _do not_ have a crush on Piper in any shape or form, we're just friends," I said.

"Don't deny it," Finn said.

"Finn we don't-" Piper got cut off.

"I see how you guys look at each other," Finn said.

"Uh- what do you mean? Like I said, I don't have a love affair with Piper," I said.

Then Junko came walking in. "What are you guys talking about?" He asked as he plopped down next to Finn.

"_Nothing,_" Piper answered.

"OH, we're just chatting about how Aerrow and Piper should date," Finn said and then glanced at me smiling.

I let out a sigh. "Look, there isn't a single way I like Piper in the lovey dovey way okay? _End of conversation_," I said, "we're just friends like I said,"

"You guys would make such a cute couple though!" Junko exclaimed.

Radarr, who was next to me, let out a squak and nodded smiling. I face-palmed and I felt my face heating up.

"Oh, if you don't have a crush on Piper, why are you blushing then?" Finn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey Stork," Junko said as he turned around to face Stork.

"Mmmm?" He responded and turned around.

"Do you think Aerrow and Piper make a cute couple?" He asked.

"Well, Aerrow seems annoyed by you guys telling them to date so I'd say no," Stork said then turned back around.

Finn groaned. "At least Junko's with me," he said.

"But, we aren't going to date any time soon," I said smirking.

_I wish that were to be true, I love Piper. _I thought. I then let out a yawn. "Looks like I'm tired, I think I'll get some rest, it is pretty late," I said then got up to go to my bunk.


	2. Chapter 2

Because of the fact that I couldn't stay asleep, at the crack of dawn, as soon as I woke up, I just looked out the window to see the Condor was already moving. Stork suffered from Insomnia, too (A/N: it wouldn't surprise me if Stork did because of his paranoia but if Aerrow doesn't okay, but this is what Tumblr told me). That meaning, he was probably already flying the ship. I got off my bunk and smoothed off the frizziness of bed-head. I let out a sad sigh as I saw a picture of me when I was young with my parents before they died and I was also with Radarr, this photo was when I got him. _Cyclonians destroyed my childhood... _I thought, but I know I wasn't the only one. I heard a squawk come from behind me. I turned around to see Radarr.

"Oh, you're awake," I said as I patted his head.

Radarr nodded. I walked out of my bunk-room and he followed. I saw Stork was up, as usual, flying the Condor.

"Morning, Stork," I said.

"Morning," he responded, "so Aerrow," he said a few seconds later.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"What was that whole 'you and Piper should date' thing coming from Junko and Finn all about?" Stork asked as he turned around and looked at me.

"Oh, Finn just thinks that Piper and I should go out then he brought Junko into it and yeah, it wasn't the first time he had done this," I answered.

Stork turned back around so he wasn't facing me, "Oh, and your face was turning red when Radarr was agreeing with Finn and Junko," Radarr squawked by Stork mentioning his name, "do you _like_ Piper? And I mean as in 'like' like, or were you just embarrassed?"

"Ah- I was just embarrassed about the whole situation, yeah," I lied.

_Gee, it seems like Stork really wants answers._ I thought. Radarr, who was still standing next to me face-palmed.

"Okay," Stork said, sounding like he didn't buy it. I could almost feel as if he was smiling though he wasn't facing me.  
"You don't believe me, do you?" I asked.  
"Yeah, not really," Stork answered facing me again.  
"Well, I think you should, because you know, it's the truth,"  
_Another lie._  
"Trust me, it isn't hard to tell when someone's lying, don't worry, I won't tell anybody," Stork said as he turned back around.


	3. Chapter 3

"Woohoo!" Finn cheered, while sky surfing, Junko pulling him along.

Radarr and I were just going for a ride on the good old Skimmer, like we usually do to pass time. Piper and Stork just stayed behind in the Condor, Piper experimenting crystals, and Stork just piloting like usual. The rest of the team didn't understand Piper's experiments, Piper was the only one in our squadron who knew the true nature of crystals.

**Piper's P.O.V**

I found that Aerrow's been acting weird lately. Especially after last night when Aerrow said that he had to get some rest since it was getting "late". Aerrow has Insomnia as well as Stork. Meaning, he can't stay asleep. He might of been trying to push himself out of the situation last night. I've fallen for Aerrow a really long time ago, I don't know how, I don't know when, I just did. It might have been because of how sweet he is, or how understanding and caring he is. I just don't know.

"Hey Piper, you know Aerrow likes you," Stork said as I walked out of the crystal lab (A/N: or whatever the fuckery it's called) then turned I face me.

"He- he does?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I was asking him early this morning about you know, what happened last night and I asked him if his face was red because of embarrassment or because he likes you. He _said_ that he was just embarrassed but I could tell that wasn't the truth and he didn't deny it," he said.

"Mmhmm," I responded.

_I'm sure he was only joking, _I thought. Moments later, Aerrow, Radarr and Junko came back on their Skimmers, a shirtless Finn was on his surf board attached to Junko's Skimmer.

**Aerrow's P.O.V**

As soon as I got back on the Condor, I decided to start a conversation with Piper.

"Hey," I said with a smile walking towards her.

"Hey," Piper said smiling back, "how was your time with Junko, Radarr, and Finn?" She asked.

"It was fun," I replied, "how-"

I was cut off when Finn stepped in between us. "Are you guys dating yet?" He asked with a smile.

Piper elbowed Finn in the stomach causing me to chuckle.

"I'm sorry," he squeaked and walked away.

"I don't know what's up with Finn wanting us to date," I said.

"Neither do I," Piper said shaking her head.

"Uh, Aerrow, what are you and Piper..?" Junko asked and looked down.

I followed Junko's gaze to see Piper and I were holding hands.

"Oh, uh… sorry," I said as I let go of her hand and I felt my face heat up.

Piper just laughed nervously. Stork started to look at me with a raised eyebrow. I was hoping he didn't tell Piper about what we were talking about this morning.


	4. Chapter 4

"Aerrow, I have this big question for you," Piper said.

"Yeah," I responded.

_Oh lord, I hope it's nothing bad,_

"Okay, so apparently, you like me, that's what Stork told me," Piper said, "is that true?" she then questioned.

"I do like you, as a frie-" I got interrupted by a loud bang and the ship tilted over causing us to fall down. I looked up to see Piper rolling off the ship.

"Piper!" I exclaimed, "_dammit,_" I mumbled as I got up and ran as fast as my legs could take me to my Skimmer. I hurriedly started it and drove of the side of the ship and let it fall. I saw Piper falling freely trying to open her parachute.

"Piper! Grab my hand," I shouted as I got closer and stretched my arm out as far as I could without falling off my Skimmer.

She stretched her arm out and eventually, once I got close enough grabbed my hand and I pulled her onto my Skimmer.

"Hold on tight," I told her. Piper tightly wrapped her arms around my waist as the wings came out causing us to fly over the Wastelands, in which we were just about twenty feet over. We went back up in the air and found the Condor. We got back on deck and retracted the wings as the skimmer landed. As soon as it shut off we got up.

"Are you okay?" I asked Piper.

"Yeah… I'm fine," she panted, "it all just happened so fast," she added.

Then the rest of the team came rushing out.

"Are you guys okay?" Junko questioned.

"Yeah, we're fine," I answered, "but what happened?" I asked looking at Finn.

"Dude, I didn't do anything, ask Stork," Finn said.

"Yeah, we kinda bumped into something, I don't know what and yeah, this just happened as a result," Stork said.

"Oh, I see," I said.

"There's no damage that Stork and I can't fix," Junko said.

"Aerrow, you should of seen your face when Piper fell off the side," Finn laughed when Stork returned to pilot the ship.

Piper gave him a glare, "_Finn,_" she snapped.

"Oh uh, sorry, heh," Finn chuckled nervously, backing away


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Stork," I said early the next morning.

"Yes," he responded.

"Why did you tell Piper I liked her? I'm not mad or anything I'm just wondering, you did say that you wouldn't tell anyone," I questioned.

"I did, but I never said that I wouldn't tell anyone, Piper included," he answered.

"Uhh, okay," I said confused.

"I told her because I think you guys would be cute together, I only said you guys didn't because you seemed embarrassed, and I didn't want to make you even more embarrassed so I just didn't say anything, but now I am, because it's early in the morning and nobody else is awake but us," Stork said. I raised my eyebrow and I felt my face heat up, "she didn't seem to believe me so I'd tell her soon if I were you," he added.

"But, she already asked me if that were true," I stated.

Stork finally turned to face me. "So? That doesn't mean you can't admit your true feelings for her,"

"Since when did you give relationship advice?" I asked.

"Not sure actually, just thought I'd give a word of advice," he said as he turned back around.

"Well, I might tell her soon," I said in an unsure tone.

"Your feelings for Piper?" Someone from behind me said in a jokigly tone.

"Huh?" I turned around to see Finn standing leaning against the wall, he still had his bed-head, "How long have you been up?" I asked.

"Oh, I had to use the bathroom, then I overheard you guys talking about something to do with admitting your feelings for this girl, I didn't hear her name, but I'm thinking it's Piper," Finn replied.

"Well, you can't know for sure," I said.

"Dude, I'm fully aware," Finn said and walked back to his bunk-room.

After a minute or two Stork said, "That was a close call."

"Finn can't and shouldn't be rushing love," I muttered.

"Because Finn's intelligent enough to know that," Stork said sarcastically.


	6. Chapter 6

Finn elbowed me. "Yes?" I said.

"There's Piper, tell her how you feel," he joked as he pointed at her.

"Finn, I never said I had a crush on Piper," I said, irritated.

"But, I want you guys together more than anything!" Finn exclaimed.

"Finn, you can't rush love," Piper said as she came over to us, "it takes time," she said.

"Plus, we're just friends," I said.

"Okay," Finn hung his head and walked away.

"Man, I don't know what's up with him," I said to Piper who nodded her head in agreement.

As soon as I woke up, Iooked out the window and I could tell it was the middle of the night, the moon was shining bright and the stars twinkled in the night sky. I couldn't stand laying in my bunk much longer so I lifted myself off my bed and headed out of my room. I moved slowly to make sure I didn't wake the others up. I walked out of the Condor and breathed in the cool and crisp night air. I've all of a sudden felt strong emotions, about the past. I felt the need to cry. I walked over to this tree, sat down, and pressed my back against it. I felt my eyes tear up and I tried to blink them away, but failing. _Why am I holding it in? No one's gonna hear me cry, it's around midnight for crying out loud. _I let a sob escape my throat, and I let the tears stream down my cheeks. Now that I started, I couldn't stop, the exact reason I was crying in the first place was completely unknown. There was a whole bunch of reasons. I couldn't even list them all off. I was a daring Sky Knight wth a high self-confidence, you wouldn't expect me to be crying like this, but many people hold in their emotions, me being one of them. I sat and cried for what felt like forever, to the point where I couldn't control my breathing. I eventually put myself back together, I didn't even bother doing anything about my tear-stained face, and I headed back into the Condor.


	7. Chapter 7

"Aerrow, can I talk to you for a second?" Piper asked the next morning, "in private,"

"Sure," I replied.

We both walked into my bunk-room and I sat down on my bunk and Piper sat down next to me.

"So, what is it you wanna talk about?" I asked.

"Well, I've noticed you've been acting weird lately, is there something wrong, it's starting to worry me," Piper had concern in her eyes.

I started feeling the need to cry, "I just need to get over the past, my family," I felt my eyes tear up as I looked at the old family picture on my wall. I tried to blink them away but a tear escaped and I quickly wiped it away. I don't cry in front of people, crying in front of people is a sign of weakness.

"Aerrow, it's okay, I feel the same way about the past when I lost my family, I know it's hard," Piper said making soothing circles on my back.

"But," I took a shaky breath, "that isn't only it," I said, the tears coming back again, but I blinked them away.

"Please don't cry, Aerrow, it's okay," Piper said, "but what do you mean that that isn't only it?" She asked.

I sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Piper, remember the other day when you asked me if what Stork said was true? Well, guess what? I lied about that, I like you _more_ than a friend. Piper, I wanna be with you, the problem is, I don't think you feel the same way about me, but I love you," and with that I turned to face Piper, who I could tell was trying to take this all in and pressed my lips against hers. It felt like there were fireworks going off. _Wait, she's kissing back?_ She snaked her arms around my neck as she deepened the kiss. We finally pulled away to take our breaths, but our lips were still millimeters apart.

"I love you too, Aerrow," Piper said softly. Then she brought my face to hers and our lips collided, again.

"Hey guys wa-" Finn entered the room and got cut off seeing us kissing, we quickly pulled away, "I knew it was true," he shouted with happiness dripping out of his voice and with that he took off giggling with glee. I turned to face Piper.

"What just happened there?" I asked her.

"I don't even know. All I know of is that Finn is going to tell everyone we kissed,"

"Wouldn't surprise me," I said. Junko then came in with wide eyes.

"You and Piper kissed?" He asked.

"Uh, no," I lied.

"Finn," Junko said and gave Finn a glare.

"Dude, I swear, they did. I saw them,"

Piper and I just looked at each other and sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

I wouldn't declare Piper and I officially dating yet, since Finn barged in and ruined the _perfect_ moment to ask her out. It was silent in the Condor, it almost scared me. The Condor was landed on Terra Tundra, which possibly meant that they might have gone looking for cystals without their leader. _No! They wouldn't do that! _They said they'd be right back. But not even Stork was on the ship, which was unusual. I looked down to Radarr, who was sleeping right next to me. I decided to lay back when all of a sudden the alarms whooped twice causing Radarr's head to shoot up in alert. I hopped off my bunk and out of my room. I rushed through the corridor, to the front area of the ship where Stork pilots the ship. I saw that it was pitch black.

"I thought I left the lights on," I muttered and fumbled for the switch. I soon found the switch and turned the lights on.

"Surprise!" Everyone else in our squadron shouted as confetti fell down causing me to jump a little bit. I studied how the Condor was decorated. A huge banner hung that was obviously in Finn's handwriting saying _Happy Birthday Aerrow! _on it. There was a whole selection of food from chips to skyburgers. Then I saw a large cake that read _Happy 15th B-day Aerrow_ in red on the icing._ I was thinking they forgot it was my birthday,_ I thought.

"Thanks, guys," I smiled, "but I thought you guys were out to get crystals," I added.

"Yeah, that was saidjust so you didn't know we were setting up this awesome party for you," Finn said with a smile.

"It was all Piper's idea," Junko added. I looked over to Piper who had this adorable sheepish smile on her face.

Everyone later, either started eating the food or started chatting quietly. I cut off a slice of cake. I looked over to Piper, who was looking all pretty as she she stabbed her slice of cake with her fork and popped the piece she pried off into her mouth. She must have noticed me staring at her because after she swallowed her bite she looked at me and then stood up and came over to stand next to me. I sat down my plate on the table next to me and smiled at Piper. She sat down her plate as well and gave me a hug, and I, of course, returned the hug.

"Happy birthday," she whispered. I hugged her tighter and I buried my face into her midnight blue hair. It's safe to say that I could stay like this forever. I was also surprised that Finn hasn't made a comment yet. I brought Piper's chin up and I rested my forehead against her's. I closed my eyes for a brief second then re-opened them and moved my gaze to her lips. I tilted my head slightly to the right and started leaning in. She saw what I was doing and closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly. Finally, my lips collided with her's. I didn't care what anyone else said at the moment, just as long as I was with Piper, that was all what mattered. We finally pulled away but my arms were still wrapped around the skinny girl. I turned my head to see the squadron all staring at me.

"See Junko? Who's the liar now?" Finn asked, proving himself right.

I chuckled to myself and looked over to Stork who was half-smiling. His expression was almost saying What are you waiting for? Ask her out already! I smiled and turned my head back to Piper who was smilng herself.

"Will you be mine?" I whispered in her ear.

Her eyes teared up as she nodded. I held her as tightly as I could without making her unable to breathe.

The night had ended with Piper snuggling into my chest and we both fell asleep. Out of all honesty, I could say this night would be considered my definition of perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey, I'm alive. Sorry I haven't updated, I've just moved to a new house so I haven't had internet for about a week and procrastination so I really am sorry.**

Third person's P.O.V  
I walked through the crowded halls of the new building that just got built in Atmosia. My steps making a rhythmic pace. Servants moved out of my way, since I needed to get to my destination and I was feared. I walked past them, brushing them off as if they were nothing. Finally, I saw my destination, my leader, Rapture's throne. The guards moved as they opened the two doors, not changing my pace, I walked through the doors and my steps came to a halt. I saw Rapture, sitting at her throne.

"Rapture, you have summoned me?" I asked in a low voice.

"Yes I have, I am asking you a favor, we need recognition, of course. So, what I need you to do is host a dinner tomorrow for me. With the help of some servants, after our guests are done eating, shoot down every goddamn person as possible. Of course, some will escape. But what you need to do to fully accomplish this task is to invite those Storm Hawks and at least have the servants shoot down their Sky Knight, a bonus is to shoot them all down, _they'll never know what hit them_," Rapture said icily with her English accent. Rapture was a cross between a Merb and a human; she had red cat eyes and waist length black hair. She rose from her seat, her heels clicking against the marble floor with every step she took towards me. She handed over sheets of paper, "but, step one is to invite people, so go, make sure to find to Storm Hawks, their flag is here somewhere,"

"My pleasure," I responded then left the throne.

**Aerrow's P.O.V**

"See, all you had to do was tell her," Stork said as I walked to the bridge.

"Okay, maybe you're right," I admitted.

"But god, Finn's giggling got annoying after a while, he must have been desperate to get you guys together,"

"Heh, you can say that again,"

**A/N: Kind of a short chapter, oh well, prepare for some action in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

"We've been invited to a dinner in Terra Atmosia," I told everyone.

"When?" Piper asked.

"Uh," I took one other look at the invitation, "in a few hours actually, it's at that hotel that just got built there,"

"Is the food free?" Finn asked. Sounds like him.

Stork gave him a sarcastic look. "_No Finn_, we have been invited to a feast but we have to pay for our own food," he said sarcasm dripping.

"I was just asking," Finn said defensively.

We arrived to this hotel and it was already packed with people. We brought our weapons, just incase something that required battle happens. There were gold colored tables and chairs, the chairs had beautiful shades of green cushions on them the table coverings were the same shade of green with flower-like designs on them, a chandelier hung in the center of the room. We took our seats and I noticed that the men on the far side of the room looked up to no good, and neither did the men standing on the balconies on every wall in the room. Radarr let out a low growl as he noticed the same thing I did.

"Is it me, or do these people hosting the dinner look up to no good?" I asked Piper over the loud chatter.

"They don't look like good people," Piper said shaking her head.

"Everybody," the chatter died down, "you may start feasting now," the man in the center of the far side table said into the microphone.

Violin music then started playing as the chatter started again. I was unfamiliar with this song.

"These people may seem evil, but dude, this food is good," Finn said with a mouthful of food.

After most people were finished with their food, the same man who was hosting the feast cleared his throat and the violin music stopped and another man came around to collect dishes and silverware.

"We are gathered here for this feast tonight to celebrate… our victory," the host said.

_Their victory? Huh? _Before I could take another breath, the man who was collecting dining objects dropped the stuff he had, drew a knife out of his pocket, and stabbed the lady who was right in front of him, killing her. Screams came from just about everyone in the room as they tried to escape. The men in the balconies started shooting small missile-like arrows from their guns, some of the shooters came down here.

"We're all doomed," Stork cried as he hid under the table

The rest of us hid under the table with him.

"Junko, you, Radarr and Stork go out and make sure the people who managed to escape are alright and try to deal with any killers, meanwhile, Piper, Finn, and I will be dealing with the people in here," I said.

"Wait, so I have to go out from under the table when there's a high chance of all of us either getting shot or stabbed, and when everyone's doomed?" Stork asked, his eye twitching.

"Stork, it'll be fine," Junko coaxed.

"Yeah, the most you'd have to do is try and get out of this hellhole alive and try to get rid of the shooters outside, and most of them are in here," Finn said.

"Okay," Stork groaned as him, Junko, and Radarr walked out from under the table, ducking down to make sure they don't get shot.

"Okay, let's do this," Piper said pulling out her staff.

We came out from underneath the table. We all started shooting at the shooters and arrows. Arrows came at us in every direction, we tried our best at dodging them. I looked over to Finn, he was still up and shooting at the shooters. I saw a few arrows coming at Piper, but she didn't see them.

"Piper! Watch out!" I exclaimed running over to her.

She looked at me and just in time, I pushed her out of the way, and she fell to the ground. Next thing I know, I feel this unbearable pain causing me to gasp. I looked down to where the pain was to see that the blades of the arrows went inside my stomach where there wasn't armor. My bottom lip trembled slightly as I looked around to see that everyone stopped shooting missiles and Finn stood with shock written all over his face.

"No, no, no Aerrow!" Finn cried as I collapsed onto the floor and he rushed over to me.

"Oh my god! No," Piper screamed as she crawled next to me, "Aerrow, please stay with us," she said with tears in her eyes.

I let out labored breaths from the pain, "I-I'll be fine, guys… I can still fight," I said.

The announcer, who was smiling in satisfaction stood up.

"Stay… away from Finn… and P-Piper," I moaned ever so quietly as I sat up.

"What?" The announcer said.

"Stay away from them!" I shouted as I tried to get back up, but my legs were wobbly, giving up would be weak. I dropped my blades and my legs gave out.

"Aerrow! No," was all heard before everything went black.

**Junko's P.O.V**

Radarr, Stork and I managed to make it out alive and these evil people were on a rampage shooting just about every living thing they saw. So we all tried to stay as invisible to them as possible, even though when some weren't looking I'd use my Knuckle Busters and knocked them out. Right now, I eyed this animal, something like Radarr trapped in a stable. Some shooter randomly jumped in and next thing I know is I hear shots and the creature whimpering. Then it stopped. The shooters started walking towards us meanwhile we hid behind a wall. I once again activated my Knuckle Busters and as soon as a shooter walked by, I punched him.

"Oops, sorry," I said.

I looked over to Stork who was still trembling with fear.

"Are you okay, Stork?" I asked quietly.

"No, we're doomed, how can I be okay?" He whimpered.

Radarr squawked and rolled his eyes. I saw an army of shooters walking back to the hotel type thing. Man, I hope Aerrow, Piper, and Finn are alright…

**Aerrow's P.O.V**

I groaned as my eyes opened. The pain was replaced with a numb feeling. My vision was blurry at first, but once I blinked, my vision was clear. I sat up, rolling over so I was on my hands and knees. I coughed as I grabbed my Twin Lightning Blades and forced my self to stand up.

"The Sky Knight's awake!" One of the shooters shouted.

"Aerrow!" Finn and Piper shouted in unison. I looked over to where they were, right by the corridor to probably the bathrooms. Then I looked back to the shooters. I shut my eyes and performed the Lightning Claw. (For those who are unfamiliar, it's Aerrow's signature attack). As soon as the energy hit the balcony in front of me, it collapsed onto the host. Piper and Finn ran out from the corridor towards me and I suddenly felt dizzy. That didn't stop me from turning around and slowly trying to make my way out of here and back to the Condor. But, I could barely walk so I took a knee.

"Here, Aerrow, let us help you," Piper said as she took my arm and put it over her shoulders and Finn did the same with my other arm and put it over his shoulders.

"Y-you don't need to help- me, I-I'll be fine," I insisted.

Finn knelt down to this girl who got shot and was more likely dead and pulled out an arrow from her. "Dude, look at how long these blades are, you do need our help in order to get back to the Condor," I didn't argue with that, instead, I put my arm over Finn's shoulders where it was.

As quickly as we could we walked out of the building, just in time to see Junko, Stork, and Radarr come back. As soon as they saw what condition I am in, weak, and probably a stomach covered in blood from where I've been punctured, shock and worry spread all across their face and they came running over.

"What happened?" Junko asked worriedly.

"It's all my fault," Piper said quietly. I looked over to her to see that she's crying.

"Piper… none of this is your f-fault," I said weakly, "it's ok-kay,"

"Uh, are you kidding? You're really pale," Finn said.

Radarr looked and me sadly and whimpered. My eyes were heavy as I slowly tried to make my way to the Condor. But my legs just gave out, causing me to fall frontwards but Junko caught me just before I hit the ground, and he picked me up. I looked to the night sky to see that the stars were spinning. Then, I felt like I was falling and not even Junko could save me then the stars started disappearing, until they were all gone.

**A/N: Some more reviews would be great c:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Piper's P.O.V**

Junko caught Aerrow just before his body hit the ground. Aerrow's pained, agonized eyes started closing.

"Aerrow, don't you dare close those eyes," Finn said, his eyes started tearing up. It's like Aerrow became unresponsive, didn't hear what Finn said as his eyes fell shut. Radarr hopped on Junko's shoulder, and gently slapped Aerrow's face. Radarr whimpered as there was no response.

"Is he," Junko started quietly, "dead?" Junko was visibly upset. Every one of us were. I slowly walked over and gently placed my two fingers on the side of Aerrow's neck, hoping for a pulse. Thankfully, it was there. Weak, but still there.

"He's still alive," I said softly, ignoring the tears still falling freely down my cheeks, "we need to take him to the infirmary, quick," I added.

We rushed to the Condor's infirmary. Junko was being careful with Aerrow and slowly sat him down on the bed. "Get me a first aid kit," I told Junko as I sat down on a chair next to Aerrow. I took out the arrows one by one, the blood flowed freely out of the gashes after doing so. Junko gave me the first aid kit and I sat it down next to me. I took off Aerrow's shirt with care, I then started patching up the wounds one by one. After I was done, I cleaned the blood off his belly, and bandaged the wounds. I looked at Aerrow; he lay motionless on the bed other than the slow rise and fall of his chest. He got hooked up to a heart monitor, so I knew he was still alive. My eyes filled with tears once again. "Aerrow, please speak to me," no response came from him. I placed a hand on his forehead, noticing he was very warm. _He must have a fever._ I gently kissed his forehead, "I love you," I took his hand and sobbed into it.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Finn. His eyes were red, as if he were crying too and you could tell he was taking this very seriously unlike the time when Junko had a toothache.

"He's gonna be alright," Finn's voice was raw, but a small bit of hope lingered in it. I heard a whimper and I saw Radarr curled up by Aerrow's side, looking visibly upset.

"Finn's right," Junko said. I turned my head to see him and Stork walking in. Both their eyes red from probably crying.

"Aerrow lost a lot of blood so, he may end up in a coma," Stork said, "but other than that, he should be fine,"

_They better be right, _I thought as I looked at Aerrow._ I'm not ready to lose him yet,_

**A/N: I hope you guys cry at this chapter. Hah, just kidding, but this chapter was as depressing as hell to write. I felt more sad writing this chapter than I did writing the last chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Days have passed, Aerrow never moved, nor did he open his eyes. I started losing hope, I started believing that Aerrow is going to die. The thought of Aerrow dying felt like a dagger in the heart. I sat down staring into space until I finally hopped off my bed and walked through the corridor until I reached the infirmary. I saw Aerrow laying motionless on the bed. He had a cold compress on his head. I slowly walked over and checked his temperature. Unfortunately, his fever hasn't gone down any. I sighed as I looked down at his unconcious body.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

The noise I was dreading finally rang in my ears. It continued on and on. Aerrow's heart had stopped beating. Tears welled my eyes in a split second.

"Aerrow! No, please no," I shrieked. I let out a scream and started shaking him harshly. "Aerrow, please, don't die," I sobbed. "Noooooo," I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Lord, I have to say you're a sadistic _bastard_ for taking Aerrow away from me," I screamed the last part out. I'm surprised the rest of the team hasn't rushed over yet. I threw my head into Aerrow's chest and let out screams and cries.

"Piper._ Piper_, wake up," a voice that sounded like Finn's shouted. I chose to ignore it. I squeezed my eyes shut as tears flowed out of them and onto Aerrow's motionless chest. All of a sudden, I felt as if I was laying on my back.

"Aerrow," I screamed as my eyes flew open and I sat up quickly. I was sitting on my bed, a hand gripped tightly around my arm. I looked over to my right to see Finn, a worried looking Junko, Stork, and a whimpering Radarr.

"Are you okay?" Finn was the first to speak.

"Yeah, you were thrashing around violently screaming and crying, you must've had a nightmare," Junko said.

"_And_, you punched me in the face as I was trying to wake you up," Stork added, his eye twitching.

"I need to see if Aerrow's still alive," I said as I shoved Finn out of the way and ran through the corridor. I spotted the infirmary and ran into to see Aerrow laying on the bed.

_Beep... beep... beep..._ The heart monitor went. _It was just a nightmare.. _I fell to my knees sobbing. The guys rushed in and I felt a large hand making soothing circles on my back.

"Piper, it was just a nightmare," Junko said softly.

"It... it felt s-s-so real," I managed to choke out.

"Do, you wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"Aerrow... he died," I said.

"Piper, it was just a dream," Finn said softly. "Dude, I've never seen you like this before," he added. I stood up and walked over to the chair next to Aerrow's bed. I wiped the wetness from my cheeks. I looked down at him as he let out a cough...

_Is he waking up?_

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry if I made you cry the first part of this chapter lol. Anyways, mind checking out my other Storm Hawks fan fiction, Iris? I'd really like it if you would review it.**


End file.
